Blossoms
by ImpassiveHeart
Summary: AU. It's senior year and a new student has joined them. Uchiha Sasuke, who previously lived in Konoha when he was young but then moved to Oto. What brings him back to Konoha? Sakura tries to figure that out since danger seemed to follow him to Konoha. Sasusaku and other pairings. Rated T for now.


Sakura watched as the rain hit the window in soft patters. A water droplet catching another as it trailed down to connect with other little bubbles of water. The sound of a knock snapped her attention back to the front of the class. The principle, Tsunade, came in and gave our math teacher, Kakashi, a paper and left.

"Seems like we have a new student joining your senior class guys," Kakashi spoke as he read the paper given to him. He walked towards the open door and gestured for someone to come in. "Uchiha Sasuke, everybody. Welcome him to Konoha High."

A bunch of gasps and squeals broke out into the room along with some groans of annoyance that came from some guys. Said Uchiha stood in the middle of the classroom with a stance of confidence and annoyance.

"He's so hot!" squealed a girl at the back if the room. Sakura rolled her eyes at how idiotic these girls were. They weren't wrong though. She looked towards the Uchiha and took him in. Dark black hair with a hint of blue sticking out at the back and falling over his forehead. Piercing obsidian eyes glaring as it looked around the room. His clothing consists of a navy blue V-neck and black jeans. His muscles bulging through his shirt and ... was that a tattoo? She looked back up to his eyes just in time for him to catch his gaze. She broke away the contact and looked towards the window again. He was hot but not worth giving her attention to.

"Well welcome, you can sit next to Haruno Sakura since that's the only seat available." Said girl snapped her eyes towards their sensei and glared hard. She didn't want him sitting next to her, she preferred to sit alone. Kakashi just smiled back and went back to writing on the board. The Uchiha started walking towards the empty table next to the pink-haired girl with an emotionless expression.

"Teme!" yelled a loud voice from behind Sakura. Naruto.

"Dobe," Uchiha said as he sat down. They knew each other? What? Sakura turned her head to face Naruto with an eyebrow raised. He looked at her and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke. Remember I told you about him like a long time ago? He moved when he was little to Oto. He used to live here, you knew him too," Naruto explained.

"Uh no, I don't remember shit," she said.

"Hehe well now you know again. Sasuke this is Sakura-chan, I told you about her."

"I know." Sasuke spoke through his laced fingers that were in front of his lips.

"Yay I have my two best friends together with me now!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto can you keep it down," Kakashi said while turning around to give him a glare. Naruto just gave a nervous laugh and shut up. Sakura looked back towards the window and her eyes stayed there till the end of class. Sakura felt the Uchiha's gaze on her a few times but didn't turn around to look at him to ask what the hell he wanted.

* * *

Lunch came pretty quick Sakura thought as she walked out the back doors of the school. It led to a big backyard with some tables to have lunch on. All kinds of flowers were grown at the sides of the yard. Big trees were sat in different places to provide shade for those who sat at a table under a tree. There was one particular tree that sat on top of the little hill at the edge of the yard, a cherry blossom tree. That's where she and her friends sat. There was a big table there so they all fit but there was still some space left and fangirls or fanboys try to take those empty spots but they wouldn't allow them.

She sighed upon seeing a bunch of girls and some boys standing around our table. She couldn't see why the number increased today but as she reached the table and pushed a girl out of my way, she saw that the Uchiha was sat at their table. Right across from her seat at the edge of the table.

Sakura was not in the mood to see a bunch of squealing fangirls make a fool of themselves as she ate her lunch. She slammed her hands down on the table to shut everyone up and spat out, "Leave. NOW!" Directing it towards the unwanted boys and girls there.

All of them scrambled away, some giving her death glares as they left and she could care less. Sitting back down and taking out her lunch, she felt the stares of the entire table. "What?" The pinkette snapped. Annoyed at the fact that everything was irritating her today.

"Nothing, nothing," Ino said while raising her hands to show she was backing off, "but what got your panties in a twist?" Sakura saw that the rest of the group was giving her raised eyebrows and questioning glances as if to say they're wondering the same thing.

She sighed and glanced towards her best friend. "Nothing, Ino. I didn't want to hear those sluts squeaky voices." Ino gave a frown but didn't question further and went back to her lunch, as did everyone.

Sakura glanced up towards the Uchiha sat in front of her. She had a few more classes with him after math and he sat next to her in two more of those. In all those classes, she was getting death glares from his fangirls. It was so fucking annoying, she thought.

"So Uchiha, what brings you back to Konoha?" Neji asked from two seats down. Everyone looked at him expectantly as did the pink haired girl.

"I had a bit of… complications in Oto and decided to get rid of them by coming back here. I was planning to for a while," Sasuke replied, glancing towards Neji.

"What kind of complications?" Neji pressed on.

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke said in finality.

Naruto cleared his throat at the tension surrounding the table. "Well some of us are going to mines after school, wanna come Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know, I was planning on staying home today," the rosette replied while giving him an apologetic smile. Naruto's face fell and so she quickly added, "But if I change my mind, I'll go over to yours." His face instantly lit up as he gave her a huge grin.

"Great! So I was thinking that we should buy a bunch of ramen-" Sakura tuned him out as soon as the word ramen left his mouth. Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone slowly went back into school.

"Hey." A voice called out from behind the rosette. She turned to see her blond friend falling into step with her as they both made their way out of school. "So, what's with you? You look at the Uchiha like he's Satan."

Sakura snorted in amusement. "I'm just not in the mood today so I guess I took it out on the Uchiha. I wasn't very welcoming, was I?"

"Nope," Ino said but then gave her pink-haired friend a smile when she winced. "It's okay, you can make it up! Go to Naruto's today and show him the Sakura I know." The pinkette gave a sigh and nodded in agreement.

* * *

AN :

My first story. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! Chapters will get longer and most likely better :)  
Please r&amp;r!


End file.
